pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Weavile
Vs. Weavile is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 1/23/2018. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive at Lake Acuity, where Reggie, Paul and a referee in a yellow shirt are waiting. A thin layer of snow covers the lakeside. Dawn’s eyes glisten from the lake. Dawn: What a beautiful lake! Crystal: It is an ideal location for a battle. Piplup: Piplup! Ian walks towards Paul, who moves to take his position beside the lake. The referee approaches Ian. Oliver: Hi. I’m Oliver. Reggie hired me to help referee your match. Reggie: I thought that a full battle needed an official to monitor it. Ian: Nice. Sounds good. Ian and Paul take their positions, as Crystal, Conway and Dawn join Reggie on a bench to the side. Conway: So, it is finally happening. Their full battle. The scene flashes back to after Paul’s battle with Brandon. '' ''Reggie: I think you guys should have a full battle. Ian: A full battle? Reggie: It seems like you two have much to work out between each other. And there’s no better way than to have a full battle. '' ''Paul: That seems… Ian: I accept. Paul glares Ian down, who smirks. Ian: What’s wrong? We’re going to have one eventually. It is finally time to see which one of us is better. '' ''Paul: (Scoffs) Whatever. Reggie: Great! We’ll have the battle at the Acuity Lakefront in five days time. '' ''The scene returns back to the present. Conway: The two are having a battle to decide once and for all who’s technique is better. Reggie: Technique? Conway: In raising Pokémon. Ian believes in friendship, while Paul believes in power. They both hold true to their ideals. But no matter who wins this, the loser will have to recognize that the other way works just as well, if not better. Oliver: This will be a six-on-six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Substitutions are allowed! Now, we shall use the Coin Toss app to decide who chooses first! Paul: Tails. Ian: Heads. Oliver activates the app on his Pokétch, the coin landing on tails. Oliver: Paul chooses first! Paul: (Draws Pokéball) Empoleon! Stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empole! Dawn: Empoleon?! Conway: This isn’t good. Paul is going all out for this. Crystal: But so will Ian! He’s probably got a plan for this. Piplup: (Eager to go) Piplup Piplup! Ian: Not yet. We need to play this battle smart. Especially since he’s starting with Empoleon. Piplup: (Upset) Lup. Ian: (Draws Pokéball) Riolu! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Riolu. Riolu: Rio. Reggie: Riolu, huh? He’s going for nimble speed to match pure power. Oliver: And begin! Ian: Riolu, use Focus Blast! Paul: Hidden Power! Riolu forms a yellow energy ball in her paws, firing it at Empoleon. A turquoise energy ball forms around Empoleon for Hidden Power, taking the Focus Blast and causing an explosion. Riolu charges through the smoke at Empoleon, palm glowing with blue aura. Ian: Force Palm! Paul: Ice Beam! Empoleon fires Ice Beam, Riolu jumping over it. The snowy ground freezes over, Riolu landing on it. She slides across the ice with precision, leaping and striking Empoleon with Force Palm. An eruption of aura shoots out from behind Empoleon as it cringes. Paul: Steel Wing! Ian: Circle Throw! Empoleon’s fin arm glows like steel as it swings it in a blinding arc, striking Riolu. Riolu grabs on, pulling herself in to grab Empoleon by the head. She rolls back in midair and lifts Empoleon off the ground, throwing it. Empoleon crashes into the ground, as Riolu makes it back to Ian. Crystal: Yeah! Riolu threw Empoleon! Reggie: I have to admit, that was pretty impressive. Paul returns Empoleon and draws a new Pokéball. Paul: Fearow, standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Fearow. Fearow: Fearow! Dawn: He switched?! Conway: In most full battles, substitutions are allowed. What I don’t understand is why. He could’ve taken Ian down with Empoleon alone. Reggie: That isn’t Paul’s plan. He’s choosing the exact Pokémon that will give him the advantage in the battle. He’s going for a complete, ensured victory here. Plus, he just disrupted Ian’s flow. Paul: Drill Peck! Fearow is covered in a yellow bird aura as it spins at Riolu. Ian: Force Palm! Riolu leaps into the air, colliding Force Palm with Drill Peck. Drill Peck breaks through, sending Riolu flying back, hitting the ground. Ian: Riolu, return! Ian returns Riolu, drawing a new Pokéball. Ian: Vespiquen! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: Vespi! Reggie: A Vespiquen, huh? Crystal: Yeah! She’s been one of Ian’s heavy hitters! Dawn: Though, it would be weak to Flying types if I remember correctly. Conway: She is weak to Fire as well, and she managed to defeat Magmar before. Paul: Use Fly! Fearow soars high into the air, as it arcs around and dive bombs at Vespiquen. Ian: Defend Order! Vespiquen’s abdomen glows yellow, releasing energy grubs from her body. They rise up and form a coating over Vespiquen, Fearow ramming right into her. Vespiquen floats backward, gem flashing. Ian: Power Gem! Vespiquen fires a red laser from her gem, blasting Fearow backwards. Ian: And Attack Order! Paul: Block it with Drill Peck! Vespiquen releases a tornado of energy grubs from her abdomen as Fearow charges the group with Drill Peck. The Attack Order overwhelms Fearow, slamming it into the ground. Fearow stands up, panting heavily. Paul returns Fearow, drawing a new Pokéball. Paul: Weavile, standby for battle! Paul throws the Pokéball, choosing Weavile. Weavile: Wea! Conway: Weavile? That is probably the worst type match up against Vespiquen’s move pool. Reggie: Paul’s not just thinking about type matchup. He’s thinking about attack combos, speed and stopping Ian in his tracks. Ian: Attack Order! Paul: Swords Dance! Several blue glowing swords form around Weavile as they spin around him. Vespiquen fires Attack Order, with the Swords Dance spinning and slicing through the grubs, blocking Attack Order. Weavile glows red as his attack power goes up. Ian: What?! Crystal: He blocked it like that?! Paul: Now Blizzard! Weavile breathes a Blizzard, hitting Vespiquen head on. Her abdomen freezes over, the added weight causing her to fall from the sky, being immobile and her hive pointed at the ground. Dawn: He grounded Vespiquen! Paul: Ice Shard! Ian: Defend Order! Weavile holds his claws out, forming several jagged icicles in the air. He launches them as Vespiquen glows yellow, energy grubs rising up and forming a defensive wall. The Ice Shards impale the Defend Order, with one piercing through. Weavile appears on the other side, claw glowing like metal and the claw elongated. Weavile pierces through the hole and Ice Shard with Metal Claw, striking Vespiquen hard in the shoulder. Vespiquen drops back as Weavile fires more Ice Shards, hitting Vespiquen. Ian: Vespiquen, return! Ian returns Vespiquen as Weavile leaps back to Paul’s side of the field. Ian grimaces as he draws a new Pokéball. Dawn: (Exhaling) So much is happening! It feels as if I can’t breathe. Conway: Ian will reveal his third Pokémon here, with both of them at that number with no defeats. Reggie: The two are both extremely calculating. Identifying the moment where going any further will result in defeat, and switching right before that point. They both do think and act the same in battle. Ian: Staraptor, I choose you! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Staraptor. Staraptor: (Intimidatingly) Staraptor! Paul: Heh. You really are the vengeful type. That thing already lost to Weavile once. Ian: Unlike you, I give my Pokémon another chance, to show how much stronger they’ve gotten by defeating foes that beat them before. Staraptor, go for Aerial Ace! Paul: Ice Shard to Metal Claw! Staraptor speeds forward, leaving streaks of white energy behind. Weavile fires an Ice Shard, it striking Staraptor in the side and causing him to veer sideways. Weavile uses Metal Claw to strike Staraptor in the face. Ian: (Grins) Grab on and use Close Combat! Staraptor spins around and grabs Weavile’s extended claw with his wing, pulling on it. Staraptor then kicks Weavile, pushing him back. Staraptor is on his feet, striking Weavile again and again, knocking him back. Paul: Blizzard! Ian: Brave Bird! Weavile breathes Blizzard as Staraptor is surrounded in a large blue aura as he barrels at Weavile. He crashes into Weavile, creating an explosion. Staraptor flies out taking recoil damage, while Weavile lies defeated. Oliver: Weavile is unable to battle! The winner is Staraptor! Dawn: At last! A victory! Conway: That’ll be a confidence boost for Ian, that’s for sure. He’s been trying to prove to Paul that he could raise that Staraptor from a Starly and it is strong. Reggie: Raising it from a low level to a high one. So that’s what Ian’s trying to do. Paul returns Weavile, as he draws a new Pokéball. Paul: Luxray! Standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Luxray. Luxray: (Intimidatingly) Lux! Staraptor backs up slightly, but still looks eager to go. Ian: We have to be quick with this one. Aerial Ace! Paul: Catch it with Thunder Fang! Staraptor speeds in with Aerial Ace as Luxray is encased in large electric energy fangs. Luxray bites Thunder Fang into Staraptor, electrocuting him and stopping Aerial Ace. Paul: Now Thunder! Luxray sparks and shoots a powerful Thunder into the air, which crashes down into Staraptor from above. Staraptor screeches in pain as he drops to the ground defeated. Oliver: Staraptor is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray! Luxray: Lux! Ian returns Staraptor, as he draws a new Pokéball. Ian: Grotle! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Grotle. Grotle: Grotle. Paul: Thunder! Ian: Giga Drain! Luxray shoots Thunder into the sky, it crashing down into Grotle who remains in place. Grotle’s trees glow light green as it releases several energy streams which hit Luxray, absorbing his energy. Thunder ends, as Grotle recovers damage with the Giga Drain. Crystal: Yes! Now even though Grotle can’t move that well, it has an alternative distance attack to help it heal! Conway: It’ll definetely last longer than before. But if he chooses Magmar again… Paul: Use Roar! Luxray lets out a terrifying roar, Grotle’s expression dropping in fear. Grotle returns to its Pokéball as another of Ian’s Pokéballs opens up, choosing Vespiquen. Vespiquen: (Tired) Vespi. Paul: (Smirks) Use Thunder! Luxray roars as he fires Thunder into the sky, it coming crashing down towards Vespiquen. Ian: Quick! Block it with Attack Order! Vespiquen fires Attack Order upward, the grubs forming a tornado to take the Thunder. The two attacks stall, as Thunder begins to push through. Paul: When you use Attack Order to block an attack it is usually at a horizontal angle, allowing the quantity of your swarm to overpower the attack. However, this Thunder is coming directly vertical at you, and going down. The additional force of gravity adds power to my attack. Thunder breaks through Attack Order, it hitting Vespiquen at full force. Vespiquen drops to the ground defeated. Oliver: Vespiquen is unable to battle! The winner is Luxray! Paul returns Luxray as Ian returns Vespiquen. Dawn: What’s he doing? Reggie: It’s perfectly legal for him to swap his Pokémon out after knocking one out. Paul: Magmortar! Standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Magmortar. Magmortar: Magmortar. Main Events * Ian and Paul begin their first full battle. * Paul's Empoleon is revealed to know Steel Wing. * Paul's Weavile is revealed to know Swords Dance and Metal Claw. * Paul's Luxio is revealed to have evolved into Luxray, learning Thunder and Roar. * Ian's Grotle is revealed to have learned Giga Drain. * Paul's Magmar is revealed to have evolved into Magmortar. Characters * Ian * Paul * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Reggie * Oliver Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Vespiquen (Ian's) * Staraptor (Ian's) * Grotle (Ian's) * Empoleon (Paul's) * Fearow (Paul's) * Weavile (Paul's) * Luxray (Paul's) * Magmortar (Paul's) Trivia * The similarities between Ian's and Paul's battle style is continued to be explored. * With Ian's Piplup being on the side, both trainers revealed 5 Pokémon for their battle. * Staraptor defeated Weavile to avenge his defeat in Vs. Gliscor. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc